


【DANS LA MAISON】〈I〉La Lumière

by HsinYen



Series: DANS LA MAISON [1]
Category: Sasusaku - Fandom, 佐櫻
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HsinYen/pseuds/HsinYen
Summary: 本文劇情主線領取@sssk腦洞bot微博中27號投稿，在此感謝bot與投稿人的授權。文名引用自同名電影，意思是房子裡、家裡，劇情沒有太大關係，但有借鑒一些電影裡的東西。片名中譯「登堂入室」，是部特別的懸疑片，有興趣可以看看。提前預警：（1）CP雖為純佐櫻，但設定為叔佐x人妻櫻x正太佐。（2）劇情牽涉背德內容，有NTR情節。
Series: DANS LA MAISON [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695751
Kudos: 2





	【DANS LA MAISON】〈I〉La Lumière

**Author's Note:**

> 本文劇情主線領取@sssk腦洞bot微博中27號投稿，在此感謝bot與投稿人的授權。  
> 文名引用自同名電影，意思是房子裡、家裡，劇情沒有太大關係，但有借鑒一些電影裡的東西。片名中譯「登堂入室」，是部特別的懸疑片，有興趣可以看看。
> 
> 提前預警：  
> （1）CP雖為純佐櫻，但設定為叔佐x人妻櫻x正太佐。  
> （2）劇情牽涉背德內容，有NTR情節。

窗外人影閃過，一抹不常見的粉色停留在他眼底，黑瞳隨之移動，直到那個人推門而入。

院長對這個粉髮女人笑得諂媚，此時周遭其他人一改她們進門前和同伴搶玩具、打架的姿態，全是一副乖順的表情，向眼前陌生的女人禮貌問好，聽來單純的聲音非常刺耳，他如同每一次有領養人來挑養子那樣，冷眼坐在角落旁觀他們裝模作樣。

粉髮女人像過去每個領養人般親切打了招呼，掛著漂亮的笑臉和其他人互動。他不屑地撇開臉，冷哼一聲想，不過是在外頭做做樣子罷了，回到家裡指不定換上另一幅面孔。

「小弟弟，你叫什麼名字？」

頭頂忽然傳來女人的問話，她的語氣還算舒心，沒有裝腔作勢，也不算別有意圖，於是他稍微顧及她的面子抬頭看去，女人的臉近了許多，粉嫩的頭髮、蒼翠的眸子襯著白皙的膚色，確是世俗定義的美人，就是臉色過於蒼白了些。

還未等他開口，院長已喝道，「佐助，還不快向宇智波夫人問好！」他自下而上瞪了瞪院長，院長轉而陪笑道，「這孩子從剛來時就這樣，夫人不必搭理他。」

「你也叫佐助？」女人不僅不惱，還驚喜地蹲低身子靠近他，「真巧呢，和我家老公的名字一樣。」

「決定他了麼？」淡漠的嗓音從女人背後傳來，他這才發現她不是一個人來的。他也解釋不清緣何只注意到她，大概是這個女人的顏色過於搶眼，讓全場的焦點僅能投射在她身上吧。

女人回頭盯著男人，「嗯，不覺得他和以前的老公一模一樣麼？要不是從前就認識你，還以為是你的私生子呢！」她調侃地發出笑聲，讓人聯想到夏天時垂在屋簷下的風鈴。

那個男人沈默一會，連視線都沒移開女人，僅用發號施令的口吻對院長說，「我們要帶走這個孩子。」

院長斜睨他一眼，卻裝作言詞懇切說服道，「宇智波先生再和夫人考慮考慮吧，這孩子和先生同名叫起來忌諱，性子還如此古怪，他這個年紀花錢栽培的效果肯定比年紀小的差，帶回去會給宇智波集團丟臉的。何不考慮美雪這個女孩子，又體貼又聰明，年紀更小更聽你們的話，聽說你們原本的繼承人也是個公主......」

「你再說下去，你這個位子恐怕要換人了。」男人轉而面向院長，他不知是否自己眼花看錯，前者眼底一剎那併發出冷冽的刀光，但這句聽不出情緒的警告，成功讓院長閉上嘴。

粉髮女人回過頭來，朝他自信一笑，她一波碧水似的眸光閃爍著莫名的情感，他讀不懂，亦不想懂。下一秒女人站起身，走至院長面前，「我們是來領養孩子，不是來找任我們擺佈的傀儡，也不是來找集團的生財工具，若怕侮辱宇智波的名聲，就讓佐助隨我的舊姓吧，反正春野這個姓氏小門小戶的，不怕被人恥笑。」

「宇智波太太，我不是這個意思！是我說錯話了，我立刻幫你們辦手續！」連瞄他一眼洩憤的閒工夫都沒有，院長誠惶誠恐答應下來，飛也似地逃回辦公室。

真是令人作嘔。

男人走近女人，低語，「櫻，我們回家。」

櫻麼？他看著她的髮色，似乎沒有比這更適合她的名字了。

她再次靠過來，面上仍端著微笑，他不屑一顧，卻在她牽起自己的手時罕見地軟下態度，沒有甩開她。也許是這女人替他出頭，或者自認沒能過得比現在更糟，他毫無留戀尾隨她離開待了多年的容身之所。

下車後他才知道為什麼院長要力薦她偏心的傢伙給這對夫婦，身前佇立著一棟低調的獨棟別墅，周圍的高級住宅分別間隔著適當的寬敞距離，深色屋瓦烘托出環繞此地疏林的寧靜，是常人難得的享受。

聽見外頭的動靜，房裡一個侍女裝扮的中年婦女開門出來，畢恭畢敬迎著他們入內，邊走邊朝他問候，「這就是新來的小少爺嗎？真是好清秀的孩子。」

「他的名字和先生一樣，都叫佐助。」女人簡單介紹道，「佐助君，這位是栗原桑，在這兒幫忙管理家務的。」

「原來是佐助少爺，請多指教啦。」栗原雖和藹可親，他仍沒興趣搭理，站在女人身旁默不作聲，對方笑了笑並不介懷，接過女主人的外衣拿去掛起。

倏地女人拉起他的手，沒來得及抽回便被領上樓，「走吧！帶你看看栗原桑為你收拾的房間。」她比他更雀躍地打開房門，一如屋子裡的風格，簡明的色調和不拖泥帶水的佈置，木質地板和傢俱為俐落的空間增添些許溫馨，但與房子裡其他區域相比，毫無特別之處。

「還喜歡麼？」她想替他拿過行李安置在桌上，他側身避過拒絕了，手開始沁出些汗水，他掙開她花辦般柔嫩的掌心，皺眉道，「夠了吧？能讓我休息麼？」

她愣了下，隨即又回到那幅柔和的面孔，「抱歉，沒能察覺你的需要，是我太自私了。」她軟下的語調倒讓他更煩躁，「無聊的話，可以到院子裡玩，我先出去啦，好好休息。」

把行李放上剛才那女人選的位子，他環顧四周，由於房間在二樓的邊角，兩面牆上各開了窗口，一扇正好對上隔壁住家的窗子，另一扇能看見房子前的情況。他倚著牆看著大門外的車，粉髮女人掂起腳尖飛快地吻了下她丈夫的臉頰，男人碰了碰被她的唇輕觸過的地方，坐進駕駛座去。

下意識冷哼一聲，他趁著女人目送車子離去時跑下樓，無視正端著茶點上樓的栗原，打開後門走至後院。原以為有錢人的院子裡多的是奇花異草，這宇智波家不過靠著圍欄種下一排櫻樹，中央是沒半點裝飾的水池，旁邊架了個藤編的鞦韆，未到花期和浮在水面上的幾片落葉顯得院子格外蕭條。

「雖然現在院子沒什麼好看的，吹著風盪鞦韆也很舒服喔。」女人又出現在他身後，還帶著栗原來不及給他的茶點，「快嚐嚐看這些，是從我最喜歡的望月堂買的。」

「我不喜歡甜食。」

她聳聳肩，坐在他前面的水池邊，「那我只好自己吃啦。」語畢她拿起大福吃得津津有味。

「夫人，您出來也不披件衣服，要是著涼先生又該責備我了。」栗原著急地在女人單薄的肩膀覆上針織衫，她卻無所謂地用手背抹去沾上唇邊的粉，「一下子而已，不至於這麼誇張啦。對了佐助君，晚餐吃咖哩好嗎？」

栗原點頭贊成，「不過家裡沒有咖哩塊了，我這就去買。」

「二十分鐘的車程而已，讓我去吧。」女人抖去殘留在手裡的餘粉，起身就要往門口走去，卻立刻被栗原攔下，「夫人，您和先生約定過的。」

愉快的神色宛若結了層霜，僵化一會，才漸漸褪了下去，「那就拜託你跑一趟了，栗原桑。」

直至栗原出門，她仍一動不動，纖細的身形在料峭的風中看起來弱不勝衣，但她並沒有倒下。安靜的空氣中送來引擎發動的噪音，她這才回過神，收拾散落在池邊的茶點，笑道，「屋外真的太冷了，既然佐助君不吃，我就到暖氣邊享用囉！」目送她哼著歌離去的背影，他拾起塊腳邊的小石子，用力投入池底。

「喂！」

身旁並無別人存在，他清楚對方喊的是自己，但他毫無心情搭理，佔滿他所想的盡是那個女人不著痕跡強顏歡笑的樣子，很不對勁。

「你叫什麼名字啊？」

聲音的主人猝不及防到他身側，他一時手足無措倒退幾步，小腿撞上池子，若非被即時拉住，他便會直接跌入水中。

「你幹什麼？」無論是否被對方幫了一把，他都不打算給予好臉色，何況始作俑者沒半分歉疚，反而傻笑不止，「我想認識你，和你一塊玩啊！」

他沒好氣回道，「你連自己的名字都沒報上。」

「阿抱歉抱歉！」對方擺出恍然大悟的表情，拍了拍胸脯驕傲地說，「我就是在這一帶大名鼎鼎的漩渦鳴人！」

「沒聽過。」

「你這沒禮貌的傢伙！」鳴人忿忿不平地跳起來，湛藍的眼珠子閃過火花，「我既然報上自己姓名，也該輪到你了吧。」

由上而下打量對方，他嗤之以鼻，懶得和這種笨蛋打交道。

無論如何鬧他無絲毫反應，鳴人很快覺得沒趣，變得像隻猴子圍著他轉來轉去，「仔細一看，你和佐助大叔長得也太像了吧！不會是佐助大叔的私生子，現在才被發現所以由櫻醬代為撫養阿？」鳴人見他沒反駁，更肆無忌憚譏笑道，「天啊你看起來和我差不多年紀，這麼說佐助大叔還乳臭未乾的時候就有你了！看不出來佐助大叔這麼行啊。」

「真是笨蛋。」他低低啐了一口。

那傢伙仍看不懂氣氛，吱吱喳喳埋怨，「我都說這麼多話了，你到底什麼時候要告訴我名字啊？」

「為什麼要告訴你？」他撇過臉，雙手插進口袋。

「你這傢伙敢言而無信！」鳴人拿他沒辦法，竟胡亂威脅道，「我告訴你，我和櫻醬可熟著呢！」

他抬起眼掃過鳴人顫抖的嘴角，「喔。」

「你是被他們從孤兒院帶回來的吧！屆時我和他們隨便告上一狀，你就等著被送回孤兒院去！慢走不送！」鳴人得意洋洋翹起下巴，渾然不覺自己捋上了虎鬚。

因重物摔落掀起的水花濺滿他的上衣，他收回拳頭，低頭看著渾身濕透的鳴人紅起來的右臉。

自己似乎做過火了，他有些懊惱但不後悔，帶著點補償心理向鳴人伸出手，想幫他站起，豈料自己反被拽住，一同成了落湯雞。他氣不過，再往鳴人另一邊側臉灌下一拳，對方亦不甘示弱，勾住他的脖子向下一扯，兩個人霎時糾纏在一起，如爭著稱王的兩隻蛟龍，激起驚濤駭浪。

雙方赤手空拳打得扎實，彷彿要拚個你死我活，水聲碰撞不斷，鼻腔和眼眶滲進了冰冷的液體，他被嗆得快岔了氣，然模糊間見對手也狼狽不堪，頓覺酣暢淋漓。

「你們兩個都給我住手！」

還未還手得盡興，那句嚇阻卻一下鎮住場面，他掙開鳴人快要鬆脫的箝制，連著身上濕淋淋而加重的衣褲慢慢起身，和女人不怒自威的碧眼遙遙相對。

「阿痛痛痛！櫻醬，拜託你輕點嘛......」

瞧見本來氣焰囂張的傢伙露出骨子裡病弱小貓的一面也算大快人心，他好心情地哼了聲，往自己臉上貼了紗布，又拿著繃帶往手肘處繞了幾圈。

「知道自己是肉長的了吧，看你下次還打架不？」女人往鳴人瘀青的地方再按了按，其實使用的力氣比她惡狠狠的眼神要小得多，「佐助君也是，看看你把自個兒傷成什麼樣了？這樣子很好玩麼？」

鳴人佯裝一把鼻涕一把淚痛訴，「唉櫻醬你都不知道，我不過說幾句話，這渾小子就突然揍我！人家是為自保而被迫加入戰局呀櫻醬！......」

「你是不是說錯什麼冒犯人家了？」她懷疑問道，「佐助君初來乍到，怎可能平白無事去招惹你。」

一與她對到視線，無需再逼供，鳴人便已聽話地從實招來，「好吧，我是說了些刺激的話，確實有點過分。」末了不忘喊冤，「但也不至於動手打人吧！」

女人將鳴人頭上的毛巾一扯蓋住眼睛，使勁搓揉那頭半濕的金髮，「好啦別生氣了，兩個人握手言和，下次再打架別怪我不留情面。」鳴人主動朝他伸出手，他也不搭理，若無其事往傷口抹上碘酒消毒。

幾分鐘過去，她也沒有強迫他，轉而對這個鄰居家的小孩噓寒問暖，「沒記錯的話今天是自來也大叔的新書發表會，晚上來不及趕回來吧？晚餐就留在我們這兒吃，是栗原桑拿手的咖哩喔。」

「早就聞到香味了！當然......！」

「不需要。」

男人淡漠的嗓音在這個屋子裡很容易辨認，鳴人欲哭無淚，指了指他，再移向男人，「這個佐助對我動手就算了，連佐助大叔也欺負我！」

「回來時看到自來也的車。」分明是鳴人的事，男人卻對妻子解釋。

她輕笑出聲，「知道了，怕鳴人在這裡分享掉我和你說話的時間呀？」任由丈夫扶著自己離開溫暖的地毯，她俏皮地眨了眨眼，「那請栗原桑裝些咖哩飯帶回去和自來也大叔團聚吧，明天中午再過來吃飯，陪陪我和新來的佐助君。」

「一言為定！」果然是頭腦簡單的傢伙，得到一丁點好處便喜形於色。栗原拎著兩個便當盒遞去後，鳴人便歡天喜地地跑回家了。

許是鳴人的樣子傻得逗人發笑，女人上揚的唇畔直到那傢伙不見人影依然維持著。她收回擋在門口方向那堵牆上的目光，關心道，「佐助君，還痛嗎？」邊說著，她邊要拿過消炎藥替他抹上，他並不領情，「不關你的事。」

「喂。」

男人頤指氣使的口吻讓他更為不悅，悶燒著怒氣的眼神直接迎上和自己十分相像的人。

「你要搞清楚。」男人俐落脫下大衣，交給剛送鳴人離開的栗原，「我們不欠你什麼。」

「老公！」女人隨即怒嗔，對他抱有歉意地安撫，「抱歉，他不是這個意思，你別放在心上。你受傷當然和我有關啦，從今往後我就是照顧你的人了，先吃飯吧，待會去沖個熱水澡......」

「切。」

打掉女人欲牽住自己的手，他跑上樓將自己鎖在房裡，未乾的雜亂頭髮弄溼了床單，在沒有暖氣的情況下溫度更是陰冷，他從仰躺的姿勢轉為被繭裹著般蜷縮起來，微弱的月光打在床頭，照耀不到他自身形成的陰影。

感覺有什麼阻塞了呼吸，他卻反向把臉不留一絲縫隙埋入被單裡，恍如沉入水底，他半是昏迷半是清醒，不再吸吐氣息，水亦灌不進鼻腔咽喉，與世隔絕得不可思議，他浮載其中失了戒心，以至於被赫然著地的生疼驚醒。

想從床上坐起，頭頂卻似承受千斤重壓的漲痛，虛浮無力的身體更違背自己的意志，像個徹頭徹尾的弱者攤在陽光下，一舉一動任人宰割。

「別動。」細微的女聲像觸及某個開關，他渾身上下愈發緊繃，因而被覆上冰毛巾時他的注意力全聚集上額頭，涼意促使他睜開眼，奪人眼目的粉髮再次佔據視線，緊跟著才是窗外射入的光，「下次可別再不吹乾頭發就入睡了。」

他沒有回話，閉了閉眼再張開，昏沉的意識只能讓他大致看清她的五官輪廓。

「再休息一會，我下去煮粥，從昨晚到現在都沒吃肯定餓壞了吧。」

現在什麼時候了？他勉強側過身，外頭膨脹的光線化作斑點點綴在地板上，佔了大片的面積。已經是中午了麼。

恍神間一陣香味襲來，女人端著蒸騰著熱氣的碗坐在床邊的小凳子，扶他倚著靠枕坐直，舀了口粥送到他嘴邊，他嫌惡地蹙了蹙眉，「我能自己吃。」她也不堅持，把湯匙交至他手上，他沒能使出力氣，湯匙一歪湯汁便滴到他乾淨的上衣。

她拿紙巾替他拭淨，「能讓我幫你了嗎？」她問這話時很認真，沒流露嫌棄的成分讓他意外。

於是他硬著頭皮點點頭。

原以為是沒什麼味道的蔬菜粥，因添了南瓜、番茄而濃郁開胃許多，他雖吃得慢倒也見了底，女人看自己吃得精光，釉綠色的眼笑得瞇成線，看得出是真心高興。收拾完餐具，她小心翼翼讓他躺回被窩，被子蓋得嚴實，房中暖氣亦調節成適合的溫度，而全身最燙的腦袋有冰毛巾舒緩著。

百葉窗已被拉下，昏暗一片，雖不至於看不清，他也無心思再打量什麼，面向著倒映在眼底熄滅的吊燈，他迷迷糊糊隨之失了焦距。

身子載浮載沉間，關於他短暫人生中的記憶如投影片交疊放映，就像條魚徐徐抵抗水壓往深海游去，倏地誤闖了夾縫裡的漩渦，毫無預警被捲入。

整個人失重般往下墜，傳來的痛覺提醒著他已然著地，他伏趴著，身下是一灘水，黏噠噠的很難受。附近傳來槍響，他即刻跌跌撞撞爬起來往前跑，雙腳踩進其他凹凸不平的水窪，他才發覺正下著滂沱大雨，低頭看去，從衣襬滴落在破舊運動鞋上的是混濁的液體，依稀飄散著獨有的腥味，他雙腿的氣力頓時被抽光，倒下前瘦小的胳膊被蠻橫架起。

因害怕和疲軟跟不上對方的步伐，他在雨中被動拖行，膝蓋幾次狠狠摩擦到粗礪的地面，手臂像是快脫臼地被鉗住，皆疼得厲害，他卻連抽氣聲都不敢發出來。

他被扔進車廂，漆黑中一雙雙眼睛目不轉睛盯著自己，哭號在耳邊環繞不去，想到媽媽曾說過山野間充滿怨氣的孤魂的傳說，他轉身就要逃跑，唯一的出路早已鎖死，他不依不饒捶著門，感覺骨頭敲得快碎了仍舊無人問津，僅剩耳邊哀鳴不死不休地纏著他。

夠了！夠了！

究竟為什麼是他？！

他到底做錯了什麼？

「佐助君？」

他戒備地找尋聲音的主人，沒出現在那些場景的粉髮女人正坐在他面前，他拱起一隻腿，預備隨時能逃脫和反擊，「你幹什麼？」

「做惡夢了麼？」女人傾身上前，他迅速一推，她便重心不穩跌坐在地。

「滾開！」他不知道自己的眼白佈著血絲，被滲透進來的月光襯托得更加駭人，「你又要把我抓去哪？」

女人重新坐上床沿，「我沒有要抓你，佐助君，我只是想照顧你。」她試探般朝他伸出掌心，「你滿頭大汗的，我幫你擦乾好嗎？再著涼會更難痊癒的。」

「滾！」他分明大張著口嘶吼，音量卻弱得僅有她能聽見。想多警示些嚇阻，他揮動雙臂試圖隔斷她入侵的突破口。

然一切都是枉然，還未反應過來，他已被她牢牢抱住，緊得幾無間隙可掙扎，遑論自傷和傷了對方。她像是只有皮膚裹著骨頭的肩抵著他，分明是盈弱不堪的身材，卻擁有讓他難以撼動的力量，震驚於此的同時，他緊湊的心跳跟著緩和下來。

隨同女人的胸口呼吸起起伏伏，他彷彿被道暖流包圍，幾乎要在這軟綿綿的柔波下融化。

依稀是小時候母親的懷抱，飄入鼻翼的花香卻不盡相同，他管不了那麼多，乾涸的嘴唇開開合合，「我找不到爸媽......好多人盯著我......我逃不掉......」

「沒事了，沒事了佐助君。」她稍微放鬆點擁著他的力道。

他反倒更依賴偎向她柔軟的身子，窗口外綿延不絕的雨幕讓所思所想更為清晰，「爸媽被他們殺死了......怎麼辦？怎麼辦？......我不要離開爸媽......」他死死拽著她的衣服，像溺水之人攀緊浮木。

「佐助君，你聽我說。」女人的語氣溫和卻不容推拒，如黑夜無法抵擋破曉的到來，「我明白你很難過，那個傷口一直在心裡，碰觸到就會很痛對不對？」

他在她懷裡悶悶地應了聲。

「你知道嗎，我也有親人因為陌生人離我而去。」她的鼻音似乎濃重了些，壓得嗓音帶出哽咽，「所以我很明白佐助君的感受，為什麼這些事要發生在自己身上？明明自己沒有做錯什麼，卻要遭受這種殘酷的對待。可是阿，佐助君，很多事是我們無力改變的，我們只能帶著和他們的連結，繼續在世上努力生活下去。」

「......我、我怕。」許久沒說過這個字，他嚼在口中，發音發得艱澀。

「嗯，這是件相當困難的事，只靠自己的力量會撐不住，所以需要其他人的幫助。」她輕撫他汗濕的髮絲，態度堅定，「不要怕，佐助君。你要記得，從此以後，我就是你的親人了，你不是獨自一個面對痛苦，我們一起加油，好嗎？」

感覺自己被生生在她面前剖開，一寸不遺，女人掌握著他的方寸，他卻莫名踏實，不再是孤行於獨木橋上，進退存亡皆是自己的命，她拋來救援自己的繩索，引領著他到對岸去。

上天將原本從他命中豪奪去的失物又猝不及防降臨，他心底難以置信，眼裡卻已因接受而落下淚來。

就這麼發洩了一宿。

「接下來升上二年級你就轉到木葉中學吧，離家裡更近些，來回比較輕鬆。這學期也快結束了，如果不去學校，餘下的課業由我教你。」他並不在意，索性點頭由她安排，她會意後同他說，「鳴人也在木葉中學上課，到時你們能一起搭校車。他昨天有過來，但你睡著了，你今天去找他吧，替我給他送午餐。」

半推半就後，他站在鳴人住的宅子前，正躊躇著是否要按下門鈴，門已被大力打開。鳴人興沖沖拉著他進門，讓他坐在沙發上，熱情得宛如前天的幹架只是場夢。

掃了幾眼環境，空了的鋁罐或立或倒散在桌上，保暖用的毯子拖至地上，周邊圍繞著餅乾屑，相較宇智波家，這兒簡直是個老鼠窩。

「你如果沒送飯來我就只能自己泡杯麵吃了。」鳴人笑得爽朗，等不及他開口，已掀開便當盒夾起條炸得酥脆的炸蝦放進嘴裡，「佐助，謝謝你啦！」

他沒半點胃口，在鳴人席捲大半盒便當後仍沒動筷子，見對方無底洞似的食量，他將自己的份遞了過去。

「給我的嗎？」鳴人單純的眼底躍動著驚喜，一副要痛哭流涕地吸了吸鼻子，「其實你是個超級大好人啊！」

「真是超級大白癡。」他習慣性哼了聲，卻不帶敵意，兩個人面面相覷，冷不防同時笑出聲來。

「前天......」他們驟然又同時開口，他難得退讓，閉口讓對方先說。

鳴人搔了搔他刺蝟般的頭頂，帶著歉意道，「前天是我不對，我不該挑釁你，還惡意中傷你和佐助大叔的關係。」終是不好意思收下他的便當，鳴人將之放回他腿上，「還有櫻醬也不是那種不分青紅皂白的人，你看，昨天她不也懷疑我說的話嗎？櫻醬不可能隨便把你送走。」

「是你的個性太容易摸清了。」特地為前日破綻百出的威脅做出解釋，鳴人毫無城府得令他驚訝，自幼生活在需自食其力抓住資源的競爭中，他還沒遇過這類的同齡人。

不得不說他有些羨慕。

「你阿，實在很幸運。」鳴人突然講出使他摸不著頭緒的話，「櫻醬不是那種只做開頭、中途放棄的人，她答應的事都會做到，所以今天她帶回你，必定會盡力給你最好的。」

幸運這個詞安在他身上未免太過諷刺，但他一想起櫻深夜裡柔韌的懷抱和近在咫尺的低喃，便擠不出反駁的字句了。

「其實我還沒記事的時候，我爸媽就不在我身邊了，一直是個好色的大叔帶著我，他從小就告訴我，我爸媽到很遠的地方旅行了，總有一天我就能和他們團聚。」鳴人指了指電視旁的相框，幼小的自己坐在一個高壯的白髮男人肩上大笑著比出剪刀手，「所以我真的很抱歉，明明我們的遭遇差不多，我卻拿這種事開玩笑，太不應該了。」

本以為鳴人樂天的人格是由父母的呵護澆灌而成，他不禁感到慚愧，「我也有錯，我不該動手的。」

「不打不相識嘛！」鳴人輕輕鬆鬆化解尷尬，用留著瘀青的手肘碰了碰他還貼著紗布的上臂，「打過一架後，我們就是兄弟了！」

他愣了愣，隨後伸出拳頭與對方的碰了下。

「從鳴人那裡回來後，你好像很開心。」在餐桌上櫻替他再盛滿一碗飯，順帶打聽，「你們和好了？」

低頭迅速扒著飯，他沒有回話，發燙的耳根卻出賣了他。

櫻含笑看向坐在他倆對面的丈夫，「就說吧，孩子之間沒有隔夜仇的。」

男人把柴魚片倒進湯裡，「我替他辦了轉學手續。」

他抬頭望向男人，這是早上櫻才說過的事，可見讓他轉學的決定是這個男人做的，不過讓櫻代為轉述罷了。儘管他對此無所謂，但這項安排由這男人定奪，他只覺有股說不上的討厭。

「老公的效率果然很高。」櫻放下手裡端著的味噌湯，「佐助君，明天放學鳴人會過來寫作業，所以我們要在那之前解決進度喔。」

餘光瞥見男人替櫻夾了顆梅干放在飯上，他心不在焉地應了聲。

聰明是他在櫻身上烙下的標籤，從初次見面她不帶髒字逐句反對院長的觀點便可看出她的修養和臨場應變。然還未踏進宇智波家的書房，他竟不知她是從頂尖學府栽培出的醫生，兩旁一塵不染的架上放滿醫書，甚至各科別都有涉略，不由得嘆為觀止。

「原本是待急診室的，後來作息顛倒身體出了點狀況，就轉到小兒科了。」她並不吝嗇和他分享這些，「當時也覺得兒童心理特別重要，總之把兒童當作重點的治療對象，也從中學到很多意想不到的事呢。」話語間，一雙靜如池水的眼變得顧盼神飛，是他這幾天見過最水靈的模樣。

「你今天不用上班？」印象裡醫院是個忙碌的地方，櫻還很年輕，想必不能隨意休假，可她卻能成天待在家教他功課。

似是沒預料到他會問這個，她一時答不上話，半晌才道，「世事總不能盡如人意嘛，我不是獨自一人生活著的。」他懊惱地閉了口，怕是自己侵犯到她的隱私，但她身上的失落感轉眼即逝，快得讓他分不清是不是錯覺，她已重新粉飾太平，「好了，回來這題，知道怎麼解麼？」

「我試試。」

「很好！」櫻滿意地瞇起眼，「如果是鳴人，就算只需要套用上一題的公式，他也會覺得麻煩，解題就像會要了他的命，每次做作業都能拖則拖，到學校又被老師處罰。」

她沒什麼血色的容顏由笑意點綴後精神不少，他也不由自主被感染，淺淺勾起嘴角，想像鳴人抓著頭皮苦惱不已的蠢樣。

「不過就算他覺得痛苦，他還是會盡力完成，嗯......效率不高就是了。」櫻啞然失笑，卻不帶輕視，「這種願意嘗試的熱情是不能泯滅的，一旦消磨光了，就算擁有再多他人稱羨的東西，也不會真正感到快樂。」

「這樣麼。」

「有時候想想，其實鳴人是我的老師呢。」她托著腮說道，「你也是呀，佐助君，沒有得到正確答案沒關係，這道題目不會跟著你一輩子，但你嘗試的勇氣卻會是你一生的寶藏喔！」

說人人到，此時門鈴響起，出門買必需品的栗原會隨身帶鑰匙，來者必是鳴人。櫻欲起身下樓開門，他按住她的手，「我去吧。」

「那就麻煩你了。」

臨去前，他看見櫻朝向櫃子，若有所思，與陽台作分隔的落地窗沒闔緊而竄入冷風，她落肩的直髮晃了晃，閑靜的樣子不若說話時的她有朝氣，令他聯想到早上教材裡選錄的和歌——

心馳千萬里，身在異國邊。

— À Suivre —

**Author's Note:**

> 篇名是光的意思。


End file.
